


Stupid Little Parties

by rogueofheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I really love Jadekat, Parties, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, This Is STUPID, or CatDog, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofheart/pseuds/rogueofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt the need to write a drunkfic once in my life. Karkat Vantas/Jade Harley. John Egbert throws a Valentines Day party, the first one after everyone ends up on Earth. Everyone's still adjusting, but everybody's hoping a party will lighten the mood with everyone. That is until Karkat feels like reminiscing about everybody's memories in the game, embarrassing and personal.<br/>--<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Kanaya no. I refuse to go. Feel free to fucking drag me by the arm and through Egbert’s shitty door but no I will not participate and I will sit and complain and rage until I leave without anybody’s permission.” Karkat said growling, shaking his head at Kanaya’s pointed look.

“Karkat you are acting absolutely ridiculous.” She inquired as she slipped on some shoes and checked over herself in the mirror. “It’s a social based on flushed feelings, yes, but we have hardly seen the humans since the game ended in the first place, and I’m sure they are questioning whether or not you are interested in socializing with them or not.”

He rolled his eyes annoyed. “Think of all the assholes that going to this party comes with. I hate having to deal with most of you online, much less in person. Why the fuck do I even have to go?” He muttered glancing at the time. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to go. Well, it was. Sort of. He was confused as to why the humans even wanted to keep in touch with them after the game ended and the trolls were sent back on earth for some oddly reason that nobody ever knew of. One thing is for sure. They were all stuck together, and John, being ever the idiot trying to lighten the mood, decided to throw a Valentines Day party and Karkat did not want to go.

“Karkitty!! Yes you most absolutely have to go, silly! You haven’t seen anyone barely in three years!! It’s just a liiiittle party, it’s not thaaaaat big of a deal!!!” Nepeta exclaimed running down the stairs with her blue kitten hat pulled over her head, just leaving enough space that you could see her eyes.

Kanaya and Nepeta looked at him. Then at the clock. Then back at him. He knew exactly what they were saying.

“Fuck. I have no choice do I?”  
Nepeta giggled and Kanaya grabbed him by the arm and started outside.

\---

Nepeta decided to wait for Equius “Meowrails always wait up furr each other!!!” She said with a smile as Kanaya and Karkat started towards John’s house. “Karkat, would you please consider everyone else’s excitement on this party and how your attitude towards seeing everyone may dampen them?” She said quietly looking a very angry Karkat.

He didn’t reply as the light from Egbert’s house came nearer and nearer. In all honesty he was nervous about seeing everyone. Karkat wasn’t much for socializing, and not at all for stupid parties like this. “Whatever.” He mumbled, walking up the stairs to the house that seemed to be bouncing with whatever music was playing. Lights were flashing and Kanaya pressed the doorbell while Karkat groaned.

Throwing him a stern glare she quickly changed it into a smile whenever John opened the door, his sister Jade right behind him. “Karkat! Kanaya! Oh good you all are here!” He said with a grin as Jade ushered them inside from the cold with a goofy smile etched into her face. “Harley. Egbert.” Karkat gave a stiff nod and Jade rolled her eyes at his reluctance to socialize. 

Kanaya, being the wonderful moirail that she is, left Karkat in search for Rose Lalonde. He huffed. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He acknowledged people with curt nods and halfhearted waves and a more or less “Fuck you I have gotten taller” thrown around every once in a while. When he found a chance to escape to a corner where a chair was, he made route for it immediately.

Karkat watched Strider messing around with some of the ridiculous fuckery they called music up on a table Egbert must have set up. He rolled his eyes at Eridan walking the perimeter of the party while Sollux attempted to escape him and Vriska stood her ground near John to keep away from him. Sollux and Feferi were chatting about feelings and shit, like usual. Damn do they do anything except talk about ‘how nobody seems to understand me but you’ and ‘why does life have to be so complicated sometimes? It’s hard growing up’. 

Eyes traveling over the length of the party, thoughts running along the lines of how idiotic and fucked up this whole party was, somebody bumped into his chair. Well she didn’t bump, really. She knew exactly where she was going and could see his chair, or maybe he guessed in her case, sensed it.

“Karkat what in the world are you doing here? Aaaaaall alone and boring? Jeez why are you so boring tonight?” Terezi’s voice came suddenly from his right side and he spun around in his chair to get a look at her. She was holding a drink and tilted her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose, as if ‘seeing’ without seeing.

“What the everloving fuck do you want, Pyrope?” She snorted. “Karkat seriously you’re killing the mood of this party you walked in and it was like all the fun was completely sucked out of it!!! You’re like a fun vacuum Karkles you’re just soooo depressing!!!” She said, biting the earpiece of her glasses as if she was making casual conversation and not pissing the everloving fuck off of Karkat.

He rolled his eyes. “Fuck off Terezi.” He said, clearly annoyed. To his absolute and utter confusion, she walked off without another word. That was certainly out of the ordinary. Whatever. He spun back around and continued watching Gamzee lapping Faygo out of a punch (faygo?) bowl like a dog and Tavros looking at him, concern brewing in his eyes. Idiots.

“Kaaaarkles you need a drink” 

Fantastic. She’s back. 

Sure enough, she had returned with a red cup in her hands, some liquid sloshing around in it. Her grin widened as she handed you the cup but you turned your head away. “Hell no Terezi what the ever loving fuck did you do to that?” He raged at her. She shook her head in mock disappointment. “You see, young naive Karkat, if you actually want to be fun at this party, try lightening the mood with a drink, eheheh.” She said, setting the drink down on the ground beside him and stalking off.

The salty snacks Egbert had set out were getting to him. 

A sip couldn’t hurt.


	2. Ohgodwhat

“TEREZI WHERE THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS MY REFILL YOU SAID YOU WOULD GET ME ONE FUCKING FOREVER GOD DAMMIT.” 

It had been a while.

“See? You’re not a fun-sucking vacuum anymore Karkles, hehe!” She said as she handed him another cup. The room was sort of spinning but he didn’t care. It wasn’t that bad, as long as he didn’t stand still. Or sit. Or really anything I mean the room was still fucking spinning in his head right?

Kanaya glanced over at Karkat with a worried expression but she waved him off and she, seemingly comforted by this, went back to her conversation with Rose. Karkat was standing in a circle with most everybody, this excluding Strider, Kanaya, and Rose. 

“HELL I DON’T KNOW WHY I NEVER CAME TO ONE OF YOUR FUCKING PARTIES EGBERT THEY REALLY AREN’T AS BAD AS I THOUGHT.”

“Uh...thanks Karkat?” John, confused by Karkat’s actions and yelling, hesitantly replied.

“I MEAN FUCK LOOK AT ALL OF YOU. YOU’RE A LOT MORE FUN WHEN THE WORLD WASN’T ENDING AND SHIT. HELL SOLLUX ALL YOU AND FEFERI DID WAS TALK ABOUT FEELINGS AND GOD DAMN IT WAS GETTING ON EVERYONE’S NERVES, AM I RIGHT?” He slurred. Some faces were turning to stone.

“AND COME ON, ERIDAN? YOU WERE JUST BEGGING FOR A KISMESIS WITH ANYONE GOD IT WAS FUCKING PATHETIC ALL YOUR SEADWELLER PICKUP LINES AND SHIT I MEAN COME ON!” He continued, enjoying this. Voices went silent, faces went to looks of confusion and annoyance. The only one who seemed to find this funny was Dave. His shades concealed his eyes, but he was biting his lip to contain his laughter.

“WHAT ABOUT YOU, NEPETA? I MEAN GOD DAMMIT YOU HAD THOSE DRAWINGS OF ME ALL OVER THAT LAB WALL I CANNOT BELIEVE I FUCKING FOUND THOSE DID YOU KNOW I FOUND THOSE BY THEWAYYY?” He said. 

Nepeta’s face flushed three times, first with fear, second with embarrassment, third with anger. “Karkitty you need to stop.” She said, her voice shaky. Equius gave him a stare that even with his glasses on seemed to burn through him, but Karkat didn’t give a fuck.

“AND EQUIUS, PINING AFTER ARADIA AFTER YOU WERE OH SO FUCKING OBSESSED WITH THE HEMOSPECTRUM? IT’S A TAD FUCKING IRONIC, RIGHT?” He laughed, gaze traveling to Equius’s horrorstricken face and Aradia’s blush oh she didn’t know oops that was not his fault right?

“Karkat...” Kanaya began, feeling now was the time to meddle in on this fantastic little party. 

“AAAAND SPEAKING OF IRONIC, TEREZI AND STRIDER. ALWAYS THE FUCKING COOLKIDS RIGHT? YEAH WELL TEREZI DIDN’T HOLD HER COOL WHEN SHE SAW A DEAD FUCKING DAVE. TOTALLY LOST HER SHIT RIGHT THEN AND THERE.” 

Dave’s composure- lost. Terezi’s expression- horrified.

She kicked the cup with a glare, spilling out his drink onto the floor and walked outside. Dave stood there for a moment. “AW COME ON TEREZI NOW YOU’VE SPILLED THE WHOLE FUCKING DRINK.” Dave began to walk outside when Karkat called his name.

“DAVE OH FUCK NO YOU DON’T WANT TO LEAVE JUST YET. REMEMBER JADE? YEAH JADE HARLEY SHE’S SITTING LIKE RIGHT NEXT TO ME LIKE FUCK RIGHT NEXT TO ME! WELL ALLLL SHE DID WAS GO ON ABOUT YOUR WHOLE COOLKID ACT AND HOW AMAZING IT WAS. NO IT DIDN’T MATTER THAT KARKAT WAS FLUSHED FOR HER NO MATTER HOOOOOW MANY TIMES HE WANTED TO SAY IT HE JUST WASN’T AS GOOD AS THE COOLKID. FUUUUUCKING COOLKID DAMMIT.” Dave and Jade both went pale, looking at each other, then back at Karkat.

Jade stood up. “you. asshole.” She whispered and everyone began to dismember, searching for whoever had left during Karkat’s confession time. 

“COME ON JADE I MEAN WE’RE STILL FUCKING GOOD RIGHT THAT WAS A WHILE AGO WHATEVER.” He mumbled trying to figure out which way was up.

She was outraged, her face red with anger and embarrassment. “Karkat this is stupid. I’m taking you home.” She yelled grabbing his arm in the near empty room. 

“JADE I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE THIS PARTY IS SOOOO MUCH FUN!” 

“Karkat.”

“IIII CANNN SHOOOOOW YOU THEEEE WOOOORLD.”

“Vantas.”

“SHINING, SHIMMERING, SPLENDID.”

“GOD DAMMIT KARKAT YOU’RE LEAVING NOW!!!” She screamed, grabbing his arm and her keys, slamming the door on the way out.

And leaving a very upset, very confused, and very pissed off party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahawhatamidoing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three of this monstrosity.

The jammed the keys into the ignition of her Jeep, and slumped against the seat while Karkat tried to open the door outside. He got in the car, and she watched with a tired expression as he couldn’t figure out why the seatbelt wouldn’t go in the buckle.

“God you’re such an idiot.” She said annoyed, reaching over and clicking the seatbelt. Jade rested her head on the steering wheel, fingers tearing through her hair in frustration.

“Why did we leave? You’re being so stupid nobody actually cared what I said right?” Karkat slurred, eyes flickering from open to shut.

Jade’s head shot up immediately like a bullet from her gun. Her eyes flashed like fire as she thrashed her arms about in annoyance. 

“Karkat! How can you be so absolutely stupid? Of course they cared!” She yelled. 

“You think Eridan really didn’t care how he never had anybody since Feferi left him?” She said as she backed out of the driveway, some of the others staring out the window.

“You think that Terezi didn’t care that you just spilled one of her most vulnerable secrets, even after she kept the secret of your blood colour? Or that Nepeta wasn’t insecure about her flushcrush?” She said, teeth gritted. 

He glanced around the car, unsure of what to say. Sure, he probably wasn’t in the most sober state at that time. But he was borderline guilty of the whole thing. 

“Do you think that I don’t care that you said you liked me while you were, of all things, drunk?” She whispered, coming to a stop light. Jade shook her head as it started to rain.   
“Fuck! Now I’m not going to be able to see.” She groaned. “Where do you live? I need to get you home!” She said, realizing he had barely said anything.

“I, uh, yeah I don’t know where we are.” He admitted with a scowl, squinting to try and make out some street signs. The lamps were too bright and in the end he slumped against the seat, frustrated and a headache beginning to occur.

“Arrgghh! Karkat, can you be anymore helpful in a situation like this?” Jade said sarcastically, eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

“I’m so sorry that I for once had to fucking try to have fun at a party that you stupid humans threw to try and ‘enlighten’ the mood. The mood is not going to be motherfucking ‘enlightened’. It’s dead. It’s burning in hell since we played the game okay Harley?” Karkat raged, his face turning red.

Then green.

“Pull...over” He choked out while Jade threw a glance at him and pulled to the side of the highway. Karkat flew the door open wide while he was sick on the side of the road.

“Well I’m sorry you can’t hold your liquor, Mr. Lightweight Vantas.” Jade said with a smirk, her face lightening just so as he slammed the door shut, glaring at her and wiping his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up.” He muttered, eyes attempting to stay open. In a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep.

Jade shook her head and started the car back up, driving in the direction of her house.  
\--

“This is stupid. And you’re stupid for bringing me here.” He mumbled incoherently when the lights flashed on the inside of the car. The clock read 2:35 am. Karkat had no idea where they were.

“And where the everloving fuck are we?” He muttered, struggling to open his eyes as Jade searched around the car for her apartment keys. 

“Well, silly, we’re at my place because somebody’s so hammered that he isn’t aware of his surroundings!” She said with a tone dripping sweetly of sarcasm. He growled and struggled to stand up outside of the car, shutting the door behind him.

“Second door on your right. You’re right. Dammit Vantas I said right!” She said after he kept looking on the left side of the hallway for where she was standing, hands on your hips. “You really are clueless? The drinks weren’t even that bad.” Jade said, opening the door.

Her apartment was neat, with flowerpots littered here and there, a guitar in one corner, a small kitchen in the other. But what caught his eye was the entire left wall, all covered in drawings and colorings of Jade and her friends, most of them recognizable from their timelines.

She brushed past him quickly, going to a closet down a hallway. “You’re getting one pillow, one blanket, and one drive home tomorrow morning whenever you forget everything that happened.” Jade called from down the hall, returning with her arms full of bedding. She dumped it all on the couch.

“And a one big thank you to me.” She said with a smirk.

“Shut the hell up Harley. You can just pride in the one time you can take advantage over me, because I’m defenseless.” 

“...okay that sounded weird what I meant was-” He stammered.

“You’re drunk. I get it. Point made.” She said throwing the sheet over the couch and giving him a look. “Here’s your bed. I guess it’s not as good as whatever troll thing you use, but it will suffice. Now will you hurry up so I can go to sleep?” She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Karkat stumbled over to the makeshift bed, flopping down on it horizontally with a huge sigh. He covered his head with a pillow, trying to block out the light.

“Dammit Jade I’m sorry about everything tonight, and what I said.” He mumbled, almost inaudibly. 

She paused while getting a glass of water out of the fridge. 

“S’okay. I guess you should apologize more to everyone else than me?” She said shutting the fridge with her foot.

“Ha, come on. I ended up telling you I was flushed for you, while I was fucking drunk. That screams courage, right?” He groaned, rolling over.

Jade stopped, his words sinking in. Soon she heard snoring (or was it purring?) drifting from the couch, and she sighed and went to flick the lights off. 

She wondered if he would remember anything in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love Jadekat even if it's fluffy drunk stories?


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha whoops totally forgot about this.

About five in the morning, the sun started rising, filling the living room with a pale orange glow. Nobody was awake yet, the birds weren’t even out. Everything was quiet, and all Karkat could hear was his breathing, and the sound of Jade laying on the floor beside the couch. Huh, when had she moved out here?

He started to sit up then, like a bullet, almost the entire recognition of last night came flooding back to him almost with a tangible pressure. Karkat’s head fell back against the green pillow on the couch, shutting his eyes. Scrunching them together, random flashes of what he could remember pieced together in the front of his mind. The drinking, the confessions, the driving home...

Well he didn’t remember that as much. That part was shit. He remembered having to pull over, getting sick on the side of the highway. God dammit it was just so mortifying, how could something like that happen to him? He was supposed to be a fucking leader, with at least some amount of self control. Instead he was Karkat Vantas, major fuckup. 

“Hrrnngghh...” He heard Jade groan and roll over on the ground, in between the coffee table and the couch he was laying on. She was still in the clothes she wore last night, her hair was sprawled all around her face, tangled in knots. His face got hot when he remembered harsh words she said in the car ride home. She was right. He would regret this entirely. 

He shut his eyes again, trying to block out the sounds of both of them quietly breathing. But he had to face this eventually. Karkat had to apologize eventually and fix whatever he did, much to his dismay. It’s not like shutting his eyes would make the time stop.

Peering over the edge of the couch at Jade, he sighed. He wasn’t the Knight of Time. He wasn’t the knight of anything. He hadn’t slain any dragons or rescued any princesses in distress. All he did was try and lead, and fail, and then learn he couldn’t hold his alcohol.

“Harley...Pst you awake?” He whispered, staring at the ceiling in case she was awake. No reply. “Jade. Seriously. Wake up.” He said a little bit above a whisper. Reaching over he prodded her side awkwardly, trying to bring her back to consciousness. “Harley!” He finally shouted, annoyed.

She shook awake, head flying up and hitting the corner of the coffee table. “Fuck, oh my god Karkat!” Jade glared at him, rubbing her head and standing up. Her head began to shine with bits of red, and Karkat smacked his face into his hands. “Dammit, Jade, sorry. You’re, uh, bleeding. I was just awake and-” He mumbled into his hands, when he realized she had walked off in search of a first aid kit.

Karkat blinked, more alert. “Jade? What the hell I was talking.” He stated, crossing his arms. She peeked around the corner, holding an ice pack to her head. “Yeah I heard you, thanks.” She grimaced when she lifted the corner of the ice pack. 

“Whatever. Good morning to you too.” 

He glanced outside the window, where the sun was still slowly rising. Slowly but surely. “Yeah. Morning.” He grumbled, standing up to close the curtains. Steadying himself when he stood up, he crumpled back to the couch with a groan. He heard laughing from the bathroom. “Welcome to the human world of hangovers, Karkat!” She said brightly, coming into the room and thrusting the curtains open anyways.

“No come onrrrmpphf” He said, burying his face into a pillow. She giggled, obviously not have had any alcohol the night before. Jade came over and flopped on the couch beside him, staring at how he was positioned, half on the couch half on the floor.   
“So are you sober enough to tell me your address and I can drive you home and you can get out of my house?” Jade said, annoyance in her voice. 

This was it. This was his chance to apologize to her, and maybe not be so much of a major idiot to her. He sat up, but stayed silent. The words wouldn’t come out. It was too hard to deal with this.

Jade’s face scrunched up, she stared at him. “No. You’re not staying here. Everyone’s pretty pissed off at you, and I’ve got stuff to do.” She rolled her eyes. He was giving her a sideways glare, one that she always hated. “Fuck, Karkat, come on! You need to leave!” 

He wasn’t sure if he still held feelings for her. Fuck, Karkat wasn’t really sure of anything at the moment. But he still cared about her. He cared she was alive, and happy, and even though she was pissed off at him right now she was okay. He had fucked up enough, might as well continue with it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yes I know that would be the first thing you would say today. Now get up!” She said, agitated.

“No, shut up. I’m sorry for embarrassing you last night, and hurting everyone. I’m sorry for not being able to hold a drink, and completely losing my mind. Sorry I didn’t tell you about my feelings sooner. Sorry I made everything awkward between everyone, and I’m just fucking sorry, okay?” He rubbed his eyes and stood up, stretching. 

“Now I will leave.” He said, as a finality. Glancing over at her, she was just staring at him, no expression on her face. Nothing. It was like all he said was nothing to her ears. Which is possibly was. Getting more impatient, he crossed his arms. 

“Okay geez you don’t have to say anything but I do need a ride home!!” Karkat mumbled, staring at the ground.

“No, it’s okay. You, you can say.” She said quietly, looking from him to the other end of the couch. His face looked confused but he sat down beside her anyways, staring straight ahead.

“Your face is red.” She giggled, at his face and his scowl.

“Yes thank you for pointing that out. It was of the upmost importance that I knew my body could show I was embarrassed as well.” More words muttered under his breath.

Jade’s face turned serious. “I know you went through a lot of stress in the game, I mean, we all did. That’s why I came and slept out here. It’s nice having someone close by, I guess. I know that sounds silly, but it’s true.” She let out a faint laugh lacking energy, and he smirked a bit.

She snuggled down into the couch a little bit more, staring out the window where the sun was now fully up, and the room brightly lit. “Do you still have feelings for me Karkat?” She asked nonchalantly, as if it was small talk and not the topic that Karkat wanted to avoid most. 

His face twisted a little, eyes shutting and cheeks dusted with red. “Yes, okay? Yes. And I can’t help but think that it’s possibly the reason why I said everything I did. Everybody deserves to know shit. Secrets are stupid, you spend too much time wondering about them and trying to figure them out and keep them-”

He shut up when her lips crashed into his.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha whoops totally forgot about this.

‘What the hell.’  
‘This wasn’t supposed to happen.’  
‘What the fuck is she doing?’  
‘When did she brush her teeth dammit she just woke up?’  
‘God doesn’t she know how much of an idiot I am?’

Karkat’s mind was racing and his eyes were wide with shock when Jade barreled into him on the couch. Her lips were warm, she had a small smile on her face and her cheeks were dusted red. Karkat blushed, shutting his eyes and kissing her back. 

They stayed like that for a while, the sun filtering in through the now open curtains until it hit the television and created a glare, causing Karkat to open his eyes and bump foreheads with her. 

“Fucking sun...this is why we sleep when the sun is out. You humans are so goddamn idiotic.” He cursed, staring into her green eyes with a frustrated glare at the open curtains. Her glasses had slipped down her nose, and she was a little breathless. Jade huffed a little, glancing towards the curtains as well. She sat up a little straighter, rubbing her forehead with a quiet chuckle under her breath. 

“Yeah I guess...” She trailed off awkwardly, voice cracking a tad at the end. Karkat didn’t miss it, he looked at her in question.

“I’m fine!” She said insistently, to which Karkat raised his eyebrows doubtfully. “Honestly. Karkat I’m fine.” she repeated, brushing her hair out of her face and standing up, much to his displeasure. He grimaced, crossing his arms as she stood up and grabbed her purse. 

“Karkat are you ready? I’ve got to get you home, remember?” She said brightly, a little too brightly in his opinion and he stood up as well. His frown turned into a bit of a snarl, and his eyes looked a little hurt. She spun around so she didn’t have to look at him, pretending to be looking for her keys.

“What the fuck Harley you can’t just do something like that, and then tell me to leave!” He yelled, picking up the keys that were a foot away from where she was standing, and tossed them to her. She caught them with a bit of a stumble, and she didn’t meet his eyes. “What the heck are you talking about, Karkat? It’s not a big deal, really. You can just forget about it and we can pretend this party never happened!” She said with a bit of a shrug, slipping on a pair of shoes and motioning for him to do the same.

“To hell with that idea, Jade, what the fuck? I’d never thought I’d say this but you’re just being heartless!” He yelled, angrily tying the laces on his sneakers muttering under his breath. She stood there speechless, face growing angrier and angrier by the moment as she marched back over to the couch where he was.

“Heartless? Ha, ha ha ha so very funny Vantas. You know you’ve done your share of stupid things, why don’t you show a bit of kindness and let my one stupid thing slip?” She yelled, throwing her bag down and standing over him glaring. He looked up at her, recoiling from the expression on her face.

“Your stupid thing? You thought that was stupid? It was stupid! You basically just laughed in my face, teasing me about my silly crushes and whatever, just fucking leading me on! I don’t know why you did it in the first place.” He yelled, standing up to get in her face. 

She didn’t say anything, just glared back at him. Her motivation was fading though. He could tell. His words were getting to her. 

“You know why you’re heartless, Jade? Because I fucking went to this party to see you. Just to talk to you, to say hi then watch you run off with that Strider douche because maybe just maybe it would give me the fucking strength to get over my pathetic self!”

His face was getting hot, cheeks reddening too. But at the time, he didn’t care. 

“Then you actually help me, like the kind soul I had the misfortune of creating you to be! I thought this would be the embarrassment of a lifetime, but I was too drunk to really care! Oh, and let’s not forget. You sit me on this couch and just ask me plainly, if I have feelings for you! As if I haven’t been following you around like a pathetic dog, glimpsing for a bit of affection! I tell you everything, Harley. Then you fucking kiss me and I have the moment of truth where I think you might actually feel the same way, and this wasn’t all for my displeasure!”

She won’t meet his eyes now, anger gone from her face now to be replaced with guilt. 

“Now. Oh and now, you just pick up your fucking keys and your cute little chipper self off this couch, telling me to get my pathetic self out of your house because you can’t even bear to look at me. That, Jade Harley, that is why I am calling you heartless.” He finished, out of breath, flopping back onto the sofa and shutting his eyes to prevent looking at her. 

She choked out a sob, pressing her hand against her mouth to muffle the noise. He sat up and glared at her, but more out of concern than anger. She shut her eyes and turned away, biting her hand to prevent anything else from being heard. He stood back up, looking at her cautiously.

“Dammit Jade, what the fuck is it now?” He sighed, hesitantly putting his hand on her shoulder trying to spin her around. She did, complete with a red face and green eyes that looked as if they could kill.

“I didn’t mean- I didn’t mean for it to be like that. I just fucking kissed you, and then I didn’t know what to do!” She whispered, glancing sideways at his hand and then at his confused expression. 

“What? What the fuck are you going on about?” He asked and she shook her head. “It wasn’t me being ‘heartless’, Karkat! It wasn’t me being anything but confused, okay?” A tear slipped out from one of her eyes and she laughed halfheartedly. “But I guess I came off as a complete bitch. God I am so sorry.” She mumbled, repeating sorry over and over again.

He stood there motionless for a moment, one hand still on her shoulder as she cried on his. Karkat did what every other friendleader/over-romantic would do. He lifted her head and kissed her on her lips for the second time that morning. Her arms slowly moved to around his neck, her hands clasping together behind his head and his hands went around her waist.

All of a sudden she burst out laughing. Karkat pulled away, annoyed. “Come on, I was actually trying!” He protested, embarrassed and she shook her head.

“No it’s not that. I was just thinking that I’m never allowing you to go to one of John’s parties again!” She giggled, and he rolled his eyes.

“Fine by me.” He said with the smallest of grins, wrapping her back in a hug.


End file.
